Talk:Master of Magic
This skill is far more potent then it appears at first glance. Im quite impressed with its subtlelty, actually. Ubermancer 23:31, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Very subtle indeed, but can you tell me how this compares to Ether Prism? -Thomas 04:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::For the moment this skill is bugged : you gain energy for each recharging Skill that doesn't share this Spell's attribute Titine 07:13, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::If so, then I reckon it's the description which is wrong. The new ele skills suggest Anet is trying to push the use of two different elemental attributes. --Buzzer 03:29, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Nice spell. Spam Flare, Stone daggers etc while your spike recharges.193.61.111.50 09:33, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Dual element? Maybe, but... How about SMITE! (Or hell, you could even keep up constant blood magic lifesteal). I'm looking forward to this one. a LOT. Though it should probably give less energy. like... 3 at 15 energy minimum. --Crazytreeboy 20:49, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :How many spells are you going to have on recharge from Energy Storage besides this? I think it should be "from THAT spell's attribute". --Mira 12:57, 12 October 2006 (CDT) ::It is isn't it? Like you cast vampiric gaze and get 4 energy from shadow strike and oppressive gaze? — Skuld 13:02, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :::Nope. They are all in Blood Magic. You would get 2 energy from Master of Magic's own recharge though, as it's in a different attribute line (Energy Storage). The description is badly worded. It should say "that does not share *that* spell's attribute. This elite gives back energy for each spell that is both recharging, and in a different attribute line to the spell you have just cast.Labmonkey 06:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) This spell has a great name. Assassinman 22:02, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Bet I can guess the name of the boss to have this skill! or at least part of the name... ~Avatarian 86 23:31, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :What, something like Steve Barcia? :P. This doesn't seem too bad, since you could spam something like flare during downtime for pretty much free (or energy gain). Kind of like Ether Renewal, Hopefully it doesn't get owned by the nerf bat.--GTPoompt 03:50, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Wonder if this is in refrance to the old Microprose game "Masters Of Magic" great old turn based stratagy game.--NovaTalon 17:00, 16 October 2006 (CDT) This is/would be incredibly godly for e/n. Use AoR as well to counter any saccing incurred, kinetic if you think it's worth it as you're spamming, use glyph of sacrifice to take a short recharge spell and make it into a long one. Very interesting. Consider, vamp gaze/touch of agony-opp gaze-AtB-demonic flesh-AoR-MoM-res/kinetic-barbed signet or something along those lines.Phool 15:13, 22 October 2006 (CDT) There's a boss inside the gate to Jahai fortress with this. I suspect you can kill him with non-line of sight stuff and cap, but I didn't try. There's another boss in Yatendi canyons a little south of the chantry. --Fyren 01:47, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Seems the placement of the boss has been fixed, when I encountered him (to my grief, as I was trying to map Jahai Bluffs and was singularly ill-prepared for the encounter ...) he was not inside the gate but was in the little courtyard just before. Amarande 13:31, 16 November 2006 (CST) E/R combined with this and long recharge beast mastery shouts? it says recharging SKILLS, not spells, so you could set 3 recharging (4 with MoM itself), and you have good E-management, 8 energy per spell, still, wasting 4 slots and your elite skill on energy management isn't great, when you could just use Ether Prism (<< best skill EVAR?!) --Terrifi Cani 06:29, 30 October 2006 (CST) synergy-skills with disableing use this with skills that will force some of your skills to recharge -gift of health, maintain good healing when needed, use this skill to assist monks and then get all the bonus from the other healing skills being disabled (add to heal party and healing breeze spam,7 seconds should be enough time to cast your spike skills, maybe one or two aoe or a conjure spell added in) -auspicious incantation will help you gain a large amount of energy back from a high energy spell, as well as forcing a higher recharge-great for use right before a spike with a bunch of skills This is still behaving unsually... I will research it and find out more later however it appears to count itself in its own caculations. and having more than 1 skill in an attrbiute line rechargeing dosen't alter the amount of energy gained. so for each recharging skill of other unique attribute, you gain +2 energy from casting spells? that doesn't seem useful-but does seem spam oriented... use it with energizing wind and some other stuff i suppose In action Ok I wanted to clarify this skill in my own mind so here's a test: - At 12 Energy storage it makes 2 energy gain per recharging non-same-tree skill What I can say after this test: There was 6 skills disabled (Gift of health + 4 healing prayers skill + Master of Magic itself) then I Cast Lightning strike on the test target Gives Back 12 Mana The Skill gives energy for each recharging skill which is not from the Air magic (in this case) skill tree " For 20 seconds, whenever you cast a Spell, you gain 0...2 Energy for each recharging Skill that does not share the cast Spell's attribute. " Well I hope I've been helpful :D.--Vereen 02:00AM Paris time, 25 November 2006 :Nice to know, thank you. Now I can figure how to use it. --Crazytreeboy 23:02, 24 November 2006 (CST) Are adrenaline skills recharging? that could be awsome with a few spamable skills and the rest of the bar filled with paragon/warrior adrenil shouts.--Coloneh RIP 19:10, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Most aren't. Auspicious Parry and three or four of the Paragon chants are.172.142.9.30 04:09, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::I didnt mean skills with a recharge time. I meant Are uncharged adrenaline skills considered "recharging" for the mechanics of this skill.--Coloneh RIP 18:34, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::awwwww.... dosnt work.--Coloneh RIP 00:48, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::::It says "Spell" anyway, adrenal stuff are "skills". Not the same.--Kanyatta 11:13, 6 June 2007 ::::: No, it says skill and spell. When you cast a spell you get energy per skill. When adrenalin skills are recharging, they are incapable of gaining adrenalin.66.119.143.249 15:19, 14 August 2007 (CDT) So, No Attribute skills are considered an attribute line. Casting Web of Disruption with a recharging Arcane Echo gives no energy return. But casting Aura of Restoration with a Glyph or Arcane Echo recharging WILL. Also, this skill counts the echoed skills attribute, not Arcanes. So if you echo Aura of Restoration, then cast the echo, you'll get 0 return from your recharging MoM and Aura of Restoration. More testing to come! --Crazytreeboy 23:21, 8 January 2007 (CST) :The description says "does not share" the attribute, not "in a different attribute." --Fyren 03:13, 9 January 2007 (CST) Note Description is perfectly clear to me — Skuld 02:45, 13 December 2006 (CST) : It was perfectly clear to me when I first glanced at the description, but it's gramatically ambiguous (the this may refer to the spell Master of Magic and not the cast spell) and as such I think the message should be there. --Qian Khan 03:38, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah. I see how you read it, Skuld. Didn't notice it that way before. Yes, it's grammatically ambiguous, but it's also just generally ambiguous. I know a few people that tried it out only to get energy-pwned. (Ever try casting a few echo'd Meteor Showers with around 10 energy?) --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:50, 14 December 2006 (CST) Trivia Naming an elite after an extremely minor tutorial NPC, discuss. — Skuld 11:41, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Very, very unlikely. Probably just a coincidence. - Bcstingg 11:55, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::More likely that the tutorial NPC was named after the same RP game, imo. — 11:56, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Still a Possibility which is why it SHOULD be listed. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.75.65.254 (talk • ) 12:01, January 8, 2007 (CST). ::::But the purpose of the wiki is not to list every possibility. Otherwise, we would have to note that Shadow of Fear (monster) may be named after Shadow of Fear (skill) -- even though they have nothing to do with each other -- simply because it's possible. On subjects where speculation is involved, we generally want to single out the most likely possibility, but multiple possibilities may be listed if several options seem equally plausible. The chance that ArenaNet singled out one master from the Isle of the Nameless and named this skill after him is remote, especially considering (1) The existence of the game of the same name, (2) That the NPC does not do or say anything to bring this skill to mind, and is related in name only, and (3) That the skill name is appropriate for what it does, and may not even be a reference at all. For precedence in not listing every possibility, see Brutus and Sheena, among others. - Bcstingg 12:35, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::ive removed the reference, per general consensus. — 14:08, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::made the change, but 72.75.65.254 changed it back... leaving it for the moment, dont want to start an RV war... — 18:12, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::::I changed it back again, and warned 72.75.65.254 about GW:1RV on his talk page - as he has been warned, further re-insertion of the trivia against the general concensus of the wiki community could result in a ban. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:18, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::I changed it back, I'm sorry but I agree with the other 2 people, If theres enough reason to post a link to the NPC at the top of the page, then theres reason enough to post it in Trivia. - 213.63.185.22 :::::::::Why would you change it back after we JUST got done talking about the reverting policy? I disagree with your reasoning. The link at the top serves to differentiate between a similarly named article, in this case, an NPC. The fact that there exists an article or character by similar name has absolutely nothing to do with Trivia. Also note that the phrase "Master of..." is very generic and can be applied as a prefix to several terms. Until there is something that is highly suggestive of relation (and not just the coincidence of words), claiming that the Master of Magic spell and the Master of Magic NPC are causal is simply grabbing at thin air. Not every skill has to have a trivia reference; don't try to force one in.--Ninjatek 07:02, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::Changing the article while fully aware the comunity opinion in the discussion here is an act of willful vandalism. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:42, 9 January 2007 (CST) The skill name likely pays homage to the fantasy novel Master of the Five Magics, in which the main character breaks the magical mold by simultaneously employing several different branches of magic to defeat an otherwise invulnerable villain. --Tansor 20:08, 23 March 2007 (CST) Uses I found that a used Res Signet DOES COUNT as a recharging skill for the sake of this spell. This may prove useful to bring the Res signet along with Sunspear Rebirth Signet to boost it to 4. Also this spell works well with Heal Party + Reversal of Fortune + 4 'othher attribute skills' + the above mentioned signets as a healing spammer in some PvE missions.--Saranis 23:16, 6 February 2007 (CST) Just use glyph of sacrifice on EVERYTHING. you will have the nice long recharges you need.--Coloneh RIP 00:24, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Or you could combine the skill with ritualist binding rituals. Long cool-down times and strategic control in pvp. 19:48, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Note that Sunspear and Luxon/Kurzick Skills are their own lines. Take Intensity and Ele Lord with this and you have: Great spike power against mobs for 10 seconds. Great energy management in between Intensity casts. With MoM and both SS skills recharging, casting a spell from any line other than E storage gives you 6e. Of course the ultimate combination is Selfless Spirit and this on a MoM smiter for PVE (only NM where AOE is less of an issue)Labmonkey 10:46, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Faction skills Someone should check to see whether the Luxon and Kurzick skills count properly for this. If they do, then having both titles could actually be useful, since you could get an extra bit of energy from it if you wanted the skill for your primary and secondary profession --Gimmethegepgun 16:05, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :How would both titles be useful, if you can only have one copy of the skill on your skill bar (you can't have both kurzick and luxon version skill on your skill bar) --Lann 17:18, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::What I mean is you have the Luxon version of 1 of the 2 skills you can get and the Kurz version of the other one your prof combo can get, would they count as separate skill tracks and trigger this? --Gimmethegepgun 18:48, 14 August 2007 (CDT) update Amazing possibilities abound. You can have 9-16 Energy storage and the rest of your attributes in a secondary profession, plus 12 for each element. This skill is goind to be fuuun. (T/ ) 02:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Synergy just took on a whole new meaning. /thinkingofimbabuild - ' Ad Victoriam' 02:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Looks like fun. If it gets ripped off though, you're completely useless :) — [[User:Perfectsam|'Perfectsam']] 02:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::I doubt this is going to stay like this for long, at least not in PvP Ninjasks89 04:06, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::You can have glyph of elemental power along with some maintainable monk enchantments= FTW 04:55, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Primatic insignias + Glyph of Elemental Power anyone... 80AL and 14 all attributes ::::::Unfortunately, it ends if you cast GoEP after it. Even if you cast GoEP before MoM, it still doesn't matter, as the attributes are set to 12 and nothing can change it. Not runes, or skills, or weakness. --Macros 05:03, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Prismatic Insigs are worthwhile still :). Big Bow 05:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::How does Wail of Doom affect this plz. 05:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) This skill is now more useless to the bosses in PvE, it even makes them weaker. TheDrunkenHobo 19:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Captain Mwende was overpowered anyway. (T/ ) 22:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) It says that: "This enchantment ends if you use a non-elemental skill." Too bad we can't use skills from the Ritualist channeling/spawning power attribute lines that causes lightning damage, or even the Dervish Earth/Wind Prayers...technically they can be 'elemental skills' :( —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 63.135.21.79 ( ) }. :Has anyone tested what exactly it means by "elemental skills"? Does that mean Elementalist skills, or just skills from Air, Earth, Fire, or Water Magic lines? --Gimmethegepgun 03:24, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :No, but your guess is as good as mine; I would say it means Earth, Air, Fire, Water attributes, but I haven't tested. King Neoterikos 05:54, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::I've tested, that's why I wrote it. I tried Ritualist lightning skills, it ends Master of Magic, Same with Dervish Earth/Wind prayers skills. Unfortunately it means just Elementalist elemental attribute skills... :::I never asked if it would end on those, because obviously it would. I'm asking if it ends on Energy Storage or Elementalist Unlinked skills or not. Also, does it change Energy Storage level or not? --Gimmethegepgun 06:34, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure it doesn't screw around with Energy Storage attribute wise and I think GoLE/GoEP removed it. I spent most of yesterday goofing around, making gimmicky builds with the new skill changes. But idk if I'm right for sure, my memory's kinda foggy since I just woke up. xD -- 16:52, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::::ES and unlinked skills end MoM. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:55, 9 August 2008 (UTC) This is definitely going to get re-nerfed. GW-Soja 11:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Doubtable. Izzy is a moron. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Honestly I don't see why you'd want to use this skill. Ok it sets all elemental attributes to 12 allowing you to use those "hot" insignia giving +20 armor, but there aren't really many skills I'd want to combine except perhaps Chilling Winds. For all cross-elemental combo's you could as well go something like 12 in one element, 8 in the other and 10 in energy storage cuz mostly those 4 (or actually 3) attribute points don't matter much. The 2 energy regen aint bad either, but aint that good also - there are better skills. Adding the fact that it ends on anything other than elemental magic and the fact that it's a strippable enchantment I think it won't really be used in PvP nor in PvE 22:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :MoM -> Ward of Weakness -> Chilling Winds -> Glowstone -> Deep Freeze -> Glowing Ice -> Teinai's Heat -> Searing Heat Probably not that great, but it's a fun idea.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 01:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) hmm possibilities on a different profession? as the attributes would be capped at 12 anyway and the +2 regen would help. ME fast casting or N for lots of spell spamming? = P :edit*i'm probably going to get slapped by the obvious stick for that one..